OH WON'T YOU STAY WITH ME
by sleepylittlesmile
Summary: Erin is distracted and has been with Jay for six months. when she finds out she is pregnant will she run or will Jay run. Can they make their relationship work and build a life together with a baby or will it all become to much for them. DO they survive the every day life trials and tribulations together. Rated M for future chapters, possible sex scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay folks giving that it is the festive period over I have decided to write a chirstmas Linstead Story. Just a little DISCLAIMER I do not own the show or the characters I do however own my ideas and my own characters. In this chapter Jay's texts are in italic and Erin's will be bold.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE –Distracted **_

Erin sat at her desk staring at the paper work they had all been told to have completed by the end of their shifts, however she had barely made a start to hers because her mind was so preoccupied that she couldn't concentrate. The young detective was that lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise she was tapping her pen avidly off of her desk annoying everyone else and making them all stair at her, and when Antonio called her name she didn't hear him so he turned to Jay.

Jay stood walking over his girlfriend of six months, not that they had told anyone and tapped her on the shoulder. When she looked up he smiled nodding his head telling her it was their turn on the coffee and lunch run. Smiling she nodded grabbing her purse then they put on their jackets and headed out side to pick up the lunch. Jay could tell there was something on her mind but he knew if he asked her and she didn't tell him then he would have to wait because if he pushed her into telling him that would just result in pushing her away. Watching her as she climbed into her usual driver side of the car he smiled and he too climbed into the car.

"Erin are you okay?" Asked Jay  
"Hmmm…..ohh um right yeah I'm fine babe."  
"You positive?"  
"Yep I'm sure just a bit tired don't really feel like this Christmas girl's night in with Nadia, Laura and Kim tonight."  
"You don't need to go baby"  
"Yeah I know but I'm sure it will be fun once I get there."

Jay knew there was more than that to it but she had opened up a little so for just now that was enough. Felling satisfied for just now they got everyone's usual order from their local dele and headed back to the station. As soon as they were back in the intelligence unit Ruzek was moaning at them straight away that they took longer than they usually did but they just ignored him and told him that it was busier than normal.

Finally Erin got her mind to focus and by the end of her shift she had more of her paper work completed than the men had. Grinning she sat with her feet up on the desk playing a game on her Iphone as she teased them for taking longer than she has. By the time five thirty came around they were all putting on their jackets getting ready for their boys and girls nights although the boys had been sent to Jays for the night but first they were all going home to freshen up a little bit.

Dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans a white vest top and a grey figure hugging jumper and her hair tied back into a pony tail Erin touched up her make-up and walked into the kitchen grabbing her bottle of wine that Jay had dropped off because she forgot it. Smiling when she seen a green sticky note that said have fun with the girls baby she smiled and took it off laying it on the counter and headed of the Laura and Antonio's house finally in the mood for their Christmas girls night it.

Knocking on the door she walked in calling out that it was her and found the rest of the girls in the living room. Smiling she greeted Laura with a hug and handed the bottle of wine over as she said hi to Nadia and Kim. Laura smiled and took the wine putting it on the coffee table with the rest of the alcohol.

"Can what would you like to drink red or white wine or a beer?" Asked Laura  
"Um Just a soda if you have it please?"  
"You're not drinking, cola or sprite?"  
"No I'm uh driving tomorrow morning, cola is good thank you"

Once everyone had their drinks they set out some food on the coffee tables and settled down on the couch and of course the first topic of conversation was Kim and Adams relationship or whatever it was exactly they were doing. At first Kim tried to deny that there was anything going on between them but that got ignored I mean it's not like they were subtle or anything like Erin and Jay were because they never showed any sort of affection at work and Kim and Adam could not say that about them self's.

Like Jay though Laura could tell that there was something on Erin's mind because although she was interacting with everyone she seemed to in her own little world at the same time and looking just a little lost.

Nadia looked about the house mesmerised by the Christmas decorations because it had been a while since she had seen a house decorated like that probably when she was about fourteen. But the house truly was beautifully decorated.

Feeling her phone buzz in her back pocket Erin reached into it and pulled out the glowing device and looked at the screen smiling. Looking up as she teased Laura about the fact that Antonio has said he was going to get her a totally ridicules Christmas present.

_Are you having fun with the girl's baby xoxo J_

Erin smiled as she tried her hardest to convince Laura that she really did not need to set her up with any of her single friends because she was happy the way things are.

**I am actually it's been better than I thought, will you be at mine tonight when I get home?xoxo**

Erin looked up as they started talking about how Laura and Antonio had been trying for a baby and the smile immediately fell from her face.

_There is no place I would rather be xoxo-J_

As they talked about how things were going between the couple Erin couldn't help but get nervous about the topic because truth was she needed to talk about. Looking away from the three woman she nervously moved about her cell phone between her two hands as she tried her hardest to avoid looking at their faces as she willed for the tears building in her eyes not to fall down her cheeks. Closing her eyes tights she composed herself and looked up at her three friends to see them staring at her.

"Erin you okay, ever since we started talking about babies you looked pure white and like you are away to cry, what's going on?" Asked Laura  
"Yeah of course I'm fine" smiled Erin weakly.  
"That might work for Jay but not for us. Now spill missy." Said Nadia.  
"I'm late like over a month late."  
"Are you normally irregular, have you taken a test?" Questioned Kim  
"No same time every month I just thought it was stress of everything but that calmed down a good few weeks ago."  
"Okay here is what we are going to do. I have a pile of tests in my en-suit so we are going to go through there and you are going to pee on a few then we will take it from there." Spoke Laura.

Erin nodded putting her cell phone into her back pocket grabbing a bottle of water of the coffee table and the four of them went through to Laura and Antonio's bedroom. Kim and Nadia sat on the bed while Laura took the nervous detective into the en-suit. Handing her three pregnancy test out the cupboard she smiled softly at her and joined the two girl out on the bed closing the door behind her to give her some privacy to pee on the white sticks.

Erin took the three boxes and smiled a little as she whispered her thanks watching the door close leaving her alone with the three daunting little white tests. Deciding it was best to just get it over and done with she downed the bottle of water before taking the test.

After putting the caps back on the sticks she set the timer on her phone and washed her hands before grabbing the sticks. With them in her hand she opened the door to the bathroom walking out to the bedroom and climbed on to the bed joining everyone else. Once comfy in the middle of the bed she reached over setting them on a night stand and set her phone in front of her on the bed so that everyone could see the time count down.

To them in felt like it was taking forever but it had actually only been four minutes leaving only another minuet of waiting. Erin was nervously chewing at the side of her thumb nail as she watched the timer of her phone decrease by the second. As the time got closer and closer to being up Erin was starting to wish that she had never of taken them because now she was going to have to face the outcome whatever the outcome is.

Finally the timer beeped loudly at everyone making them all jump at the sudden intrusion of sound to room that had been deadly quiet for the last five minutes. Once again reaching over Erin grabbed the three tests and turned them over as three your pregnant positives stared back at her from the clear blue tests. Standing up she grabbed the test and dropped them into her purse before turning to look at her three friend sitting waiting expectantly on the bed for the answer. Before she told them she walked back over to the bed and lay back with her on both pillows and sighed as they all lay down huddled up beside each other.

"Well what did they say are we going to be aunties?" Asked Kim  
"It looks like I'm having a baby" Said her horse raspy voice cracking.  
"Who's the dad?" Asked Nadia  
"It's Jay isn't it?" spoke Laura  
"Yeah but please don't tell him I need to get my head around this and got to the doctor."  
"We won't tell anyone but you need to tell Vought straight away."

Erin nodded as she reached up and brushed away a stray tear that had rolled down her cheek. Smiling softly at her Nadia and Laura took her hands in theirs as Laura assured her that she was not alone because she had them and there was no way that Jay would walk from her.

"Hey Erin?" Asked Kim after a while of silence.  
"Yeah Kim?"  
"How long have you and Jay been together?"  
"Just over six months we didn't want to tell anyone because then Hank would spilt us up in probably more ways than one. You know what he's like"  
"Do you love him?" Asked Laura  
"For the first time in my life I can say without wanting to run that I'm head over heels in love with that man"  
"It's about damn time" Said Nadia

The three of them laughed at Nadia's comment and for the rest of the night they lay there until one am talking and laughing with each other. When they realised just how late it was Erin got her cell phone out to text Jay telling him that she was on her way home she was just going to drop off Nadia and Kim at their houses because they got cabs there and they had been drinking.


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy Voight

**A/N any mistakes are mine I don't have a beta reader but heyho anyway here is the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER TWO DADDY VOIGHT**

Erin looked down at the envelope in her hand as she sat in the restaurant waiting for Voight to join her so that they could talk. Tonight she was going to tell him about the baby and about her and Jay. Hearing the door open then close she looked up to see her father figure walking towards her smiling and she smiled back but she couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be smiling like that when they were leaving. Hank smiled kissing her on the cheek and sat down across from her as they waiter came over and he order them drinks of two whiskeys and two glasses of water but Erin changed it to just one glass of whiskey which immediately got his attention.

For a while the two of them simply sat at talked about normal things like they normally would do as they placed their food orders and waited patiently. Vought could tell there was something on her mind which was probably the reason as to why she had asked him to dinner tonight and he couldn't help but feel like he wasn't going to like the way the conversation was going to go tonight.

By the time their food had arrived Erin had finally gotten the courage to talk to him what she actually wanted to talk to him about and she pulled the white envelope off of her lap laying it on the table taking a deep breath.

"So I have something to tell you and you're probably not going to like it. A few things actually." Spoke Lindsay.  
"Whatever it is I'm sure that it ain't that bad."  
"I'm pregnant and Jay's the father we have been together for six months."  
"What the hell Erin you know what I said about in house romance, you know I told him to stay away from you" Growled Voight  
"I know you did but I am a big girl Hank and I will see who I want you have no say over that as for it concerning work it may not be liked but it certainly itsn't against the rules."  
"Erin listen to me honey."  
"No you listen to me Hank. He makes me happy so happy happier than I have ever been, he's my forever like Camille was yours. I love him and this baby and you're not going to take that away from me not it you love me like you say you do Hank."  
" I don't like this Erin but if this is what then very well. How far along are you and have you told him yet."  
"I'm nine weeks here is the scan photo. No I haven't told him I was going to tell him in three weeks on Christmas day."

Hank nodded as he looked at the fuzzy black and grey very clear scan photo of the tiny little baby that Erin was growing inside of her. The young wild teenager that used to be was gone now she was a sensible young happy detective and soon to be mum. She was no longer a baby. Wow how time sure does files.

After dinner and sorting out her new boundaries like staying at her desk when the field work was considered as dangerous and or extreme. She was in no way happy about it but at the same time she knew that is what she needed to do to keep her and the baby safe. Now just to find out what to tell Jay for three weeks when he got suspicious about her being in the field less than normal. Saying their final good byes he took his copy of the scan and kissed her cheek as he bid her good night climbing into his car.

Smiling she waved as he drove off and put on her hat and gloves making sure her scarf was in the right place and pulled her jacket around her. Erin had taken a cab to get to the restaurant but instead of calling one to go home she decided to walk the few blocks home through the lightly falling snow.

The cold nipped at her face as the snowflakes hugged at her eye lashes and started to fall faster and harder now a blizzard starting. By the time she got to her apartment building she was freezing and you could barely see through the blizzard. Opening the door she slammed it shut and stamped her feet on the door mat to get rid of the snow and water and Jay walked into the hall way. Smiling he came over to her helping her with her jacket and hung it up as she took of her hat, gloves and scarf. Cold and regretting the walk now she wrapped herself in Jay's arms as they stood in the hall way.

"Your freezing baby, going change out of those clothes and grabbed a blanket. I will go make us some hot chocolate and put on a movie get you cosy. Next time get a cab or call me" Smiled Jay  
"I will thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever."

Smiling she went into her bedroom that she practically shared with Jay now hiding the ultrasound photos and changed into a pair of boy shots and one of Jays hoodies that was far too big and baggy on her but it was soft and cosy not to mention comfy. With her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail she Erin grabbed the bug fluffy soft cover out the cupboard and went through to the couch settle down on it as Jay popped a movie in and joined her on the couch wrapping her in his arms making sure the cover was covering all of her but that she had easy accesses to move and to her cup of hot chocolate.

"What movie did you pick babe?" Asked Erin sipping her blissfully hot drink.  
"The bone collector one of your favourite's baby"

Erin Smiled and put her empty cup on the table leaning back getting comfy against Jay. Together they lay in a comfortable silence as they got lost in the plot of the movie despite how many times they have seen it together.

If you had told Erin six months ago that within a year that she would be in a commented relationship with her partner Jay Halstead and pregnant trying to come up with a way to tell him about their baby on Christmas day. The thought of a baby a tiny little human being that was going to be dependent on her for eighteen years and probably longer scared the hell out of her and if she was to be honest to anyone the thought of running was at the back of her head. But she wasn't going to do that because she loved Jay and even though she had only know for a few days and seen the baby for the first time this morning she loved that tiny human.

Once the movie had ended Erin rinsed the dishes and put them into the dishwasher and they headed to bed for the night. The two of them went about the night routines of washing their face, cleaning their teeth and using the bathroom. Jay was already in bed when Erin crawled in and pulled her closer to him kissing her cheek.

"Jay?" Asked Erin turning her head to look at him.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Don't get mad but I told Hank about us at our dinner tonight."  
"Why would I get mad baby that means that we don't have to hide it anymore. I can kiss you or hold you whenever I feel like it. How did he take it?"  
"He was pissed at first but when I told him that I was happy that I love you he came around. I'm not saying he is happy about it but he's not pissed"

Smiling he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss as he told her that he loved her. Erin smiled and lay her head on his chest as silence fell over them and they allowed them self to drift off into sleep.

The next morning Jay awoke before the alarm feeling a little cold and pulled Erin tighter against him trying not to wake her but it was too late she had already woken up a few minutes before him. Erin smiled and pressed her lips to his chest in a kiss rolling over onto her back stretching. Jay rolled over onto his side and reached up running his fingers through her hair that had fallen out of her loose pony tail during the night. Erin leaned into his hand and looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" Wondered Erin  
"That even though it's early we should put Christmas decorations up around here"  
"I don't have decorations Jay"  
"I know that's why I bought over a pile yesterday since we spend most of our time here."  
"Okay then I'm sure we can do that"

They lay in bed for a while longer before they finally climbed out of bed to get them self some breakfast. Erin made them some eggs and bacon while Jay set about making them coffee and getting the plates out. Smiling she leaned over him and plated them food as they sat down to their breakfast.

After breakfast they tidied up the kitchen then Erin went about cleaning her apartment thoroughly and moving around things so that there was enough room while Jay untangled a pile of lights that he was pretty sure he put away neatly the last time. After putting away the hoover and other cleaning products Erin walked into the living room and laughed when she seen Jay standing in a pile of lights tangled and looking a little flustered.

Deciding to take pity on him she smiled and helped him untangle the lights lay them neatly on the floor as they set the Christmas tree up. The first thing they put on the Christmas tree the lights then followed by the tinsel. Jay had wanted to put popcorn and cranberry garlands on in place of the tinsel but since Erin was allergic to them they decided it was best just to go with the tinsel just in case.

Jay unwrapped all the baubles placing them all on the coffee table and made sure that they were all accounted for. Erin smiled picking up a blue one with a picture of Jay and his mum and sister in the centre and smiled placing it back with the rest leaving that one for Jay to put on. It took them a while but they placed every bauble and Christmas decoration on the tree accept for the star they would do that after the other decorations had been put out. After the tree was decorated the put the rest of the decorations out and stood back to look at their hard work.

"It looks perfect…..beautiful" Smiled Erin.  
"Almost we are just missing the star"

Jay smiled and walked over to the star picking it up and handing it to Erin and they went over to the tree. Erin stood on her tip toes and Jay placed his hands on her hips as she carefully placed the star on the tree and leaned back against Jay. Turning in his arms she smiled and leaned up pressing his lips to his in a kiss which he quickly deepened. As the kiss got deeper they were interrupted by a loud firm knock at the door. Sighing they pulled apart from each other with one last kiss and Erin went to answer the door. The last thing she expected was for Hank to be standing at the other side of the door but he was. Stepping aside she let him in and closed the door walking back into the living room where Jay was.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Erin  
"Yeah fine. I just wanted to come by and apologise for last night. I was rude and it's not my place to say who you can and can't date your right, it's not against the rules. I won't stand in your way if you're happy."  
"Thank you Hank that means a lot you know more than you could think of"  
"That being said If you hurt her Jay I will hurt you"  
"I'm not going to hurt her Sir I love her more than everything"

Hank nodded and stood up as he left stating he had some stuff to do at work. Erin looked over at Jay and shrugged her shoulders. He took that well then. Smiling she walked over to her boyfriend and he wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Jay Halstead."  
"I love you too Erin Lindsay"


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicion

**A/N Alrighty guys here in the next instalment of the story there is two weeks till Christmas making Erin 10 weeks pregnant. Reviews and very welcomed. HAPPYYYYYYY NEWWWWW YEARRRRR MAY 2015 BRING YOU ALL HAPPINESS, JOY ,LOVE AND OPPERTUNITIES. **

**Chapter three. Suspicion**

All week they had been tracking down a man called Alexandro Paltrovic who was a well-known man for drug dealing, trafficking and killing anyone who got in his way but tonight they had the chance to get him because Antonio had gone undercover and it had work after a lot of bad work so tonight was the big night.

The team including Hank all stood in the bullpen putting on their Kevlar vest and getting ready for the take down tonight even Erin had hers on too, despite two arguments with her boss she was not missing out on this one. Jay could not figure out why their boss kept throwing looks at his girlfriend nor why Erin kept glaring back at him but he figured they would sort it out on their own.

Antonio was inside the building that had a front of a high end night club while they all stayed around the side of the building where after watching it for many hours of surveillance they knew they would not get seen by anyone and blow the case. They could hear everything Antonio was saying through invisible ear pieces so as soon as they heard to world they would call back up and go.

They waited in the cold for over half an hour but finally they heard his go word called back up and they stormed into the night club right through to the back where they main players where. You could hear their bellows of Police get down on the ground as people quickly sobered up running out side and Alexandro and his crew tried to fight their way out but it was too late there was nowhere to run too. So Alexandro pulled his gun and pointed it right into Erin's face telling them all not to move. Erin froze instantly regretting coming with on the take down as her eyes moved to look at Jays his gun pointed at Alexandro.

They all had their guns pointed at someone as officers took everyone else out the room into custody to make sure the scene got not get any more out of control. Officers Burgess and Roman rounded the corner with their drawn and quietly walking towards him from behind. Every other step the would stop for a second to make sure they were going unnoticed until they reached him and Burgess pressed the barrel of her gun against the bald man's head telling him to drop the gun.

"I wouldn't to that if I was you" Spoke Kim releasing the hammer of the gun making a loud clicking nose.

Finally Alexandro dropped the gun and Hank pushed him to the ground roughly cuffing him as Antonio helped him pull him up. Officers started leaving to go back to the precinct to book the felons that was in their custody and made sure that not one of them could escape.

When they got back to the precinct Erin didn't say a word she just took her jacket off putting it at her desk, her vest off putting it in her bottom drawer and went straight into the locker room. Once in the privacy of the locker room and sat down on the bench putting her head in her hands.

Hearing the door open and footsteps she looked up ready to shout at who every walked into the room but when she seen that it was Jay she relaxed and looked up at him with watery eyes. Erin didn't know why she so emotional she'd been close to death a more than a few times before but this time just seemed different.

Jay say down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she lay hear head on his chest letting a few tears roll down her cheeks hitting his top. He knew she been closed to death but he also knew that this however was the first time she had stared down the barrel of the gun compared to her other neat death experiences. Running his hand down her back he gently rocked them back forth and he healed her in arms. Finally Erin sat back and wiped her tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand and look up at Jay.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I'm so emotional it's not like it the first time I've been that close" Said Erin  
"Maybe not the first time you've come close to death but it's the first time you've stared down the barrel of a gun before you are allowed to be emotional baby" Said Jay caressing her cheek with his thumb.

Nodding Erin took a deep breath and composed herself trying to get herself to stop shaking so much. Feeling a bit better she smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to his as they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"You really are the best boyfriend ever" Grinned Erin  
"Why thank you baby you too are the best girlfriend by far my favourite" Joked Jay  
"You're a cheeky bastard sometimes you know that" Laughed Erin  
"Hmmm but you love it."

Erin laughed and shook her head standing up as she took his hand in hers. Together they went back out into the bullpen dropping each other's hands when the left the locker room. They sat back down at their desks and looked around no-one seemed to be doing anything other than joking about with each other and complaining about going to something.

Jay was about to ask what when he looked down at his desk and seen an envelope sitting on his desk addressed to him. Shrugging he picked it up opening it carefully because the envelope looked kind of expensive. Carefully he pulled out a gold outlined card and read it over. It was an invitation to the police New Year's Eve party function. It was a bit early to be sending them out I mean Christmas wasn't even for another two weeks yet he thought.

"Hey how come you didn't get an invite to this New Year's Eve Party" Moaned Adam  
"I got mine ages ago, but you guys should all stop complaining it will be a good night."

Adam shrugged one shoulder as he and Antonio sighed there was no way there were going to get out of going to this once Kim and Laura found out about it. Looking at all the men's faces that she worked with she laughed and shook her head telling them to man up it's just a party. That just earned her to be glared at by four men.

It took them a while but eventually they got back to work well most of them did Antonio and Jay decided to act like teenagers through scrunched up balls of paper at each other. Well Antonio was, Jay was just throwing them back in annoyance at him. However all he was actually trying to do was to get his attention. Within ten minutes though it had basically turned into a war between the two men.

When six o'clock hit they decided to call it a night and pulled on their outdoor gear. Saying goodbye to everyone they headed down the steps saying goodbye to Pratt as they passed her and left the precinct. Before they could even leave though they were shouted on by Antonio. Stopping they turned around and looked at him confused as to why he was shouting them back.

Antonio caught up with them and looked about to cheek to see if there was any one there which there wasn't and sighed. Jay dropped Erin's hand wrapping his arm around her shoulder and watched as Antonio tried to gather the words to what he was trying to say. Erin gave him a soft encouraging smile and placed her hand on his arm.

"Is everything okay Antonio?" She asked.  
"I think Laura is pregnant and hiding it I don't know why though we've been trying and I found a pile of pregnancy test the other week." Rambled Antonio  
"Hey, how about I text her tonight and tell her to talk to you about them."

Erin didn't know what to say she knew the test were hers but now that Antonio had seen the and asking questions her was going to have to speak to Laura and tell her that it was okay to tell him that is was her tests just make him promise not to tell anyone and to sort things out with Antonio.

Antonio nodded and left them heading back into the precinct so he too could finish up for the night as Erin pulled out her phone texting Laura explaining what had just happened. Once the text was sent she slipping her phone back into her pocket and took Jays hand back in hers. Lacing their fingers he smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder and they started their walk home. Sure it was freezing and snowing plus there was already snow on the ground but they thought it would be nice to walk home just the two of them.

Erin slipped her hand in to the back pocket of his jeans and smiled as he tightened his arm around her shoulder just a little. Jay looked down at his girl in his arms and pressed a kiss to her hair right on top of where a snowflake had landed in her hair. He really couldn't think of anyone else he would rather be with.

The walk home took longer than they thought it would but neither of them minded because the walk all be it cold was romantic. Half way home they stopped for a hot drink Jay ordering a coffee and Erin ordering a camomile tea. Truth was though as much as she was really enjoying the walk she was feeling a little woozy which was why she asked to stop for a hot drink saying that she was cold but the cup of tea made her fell a lot better.

Finally though they reached her apartment building as headed to the elevator. Stepping into the elevator Jay leaned against the wall pulling Erin with him and attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Erin smiled wrapping her arms around his neck as he trailed kisses down her jaw. The elevator beeped and the doors opened so Erin pulled him out but the hand as they rushed down the hall way to her door.

Erin struggled to open the door as she felt his lips on her neck and pulled away for just a second opening the door. As soon as they walked through the door way he slammed it shut pinning her against the cold white wood. Gasping at the impact she arched her body into his as her hands went to the zip on his jacket. Pulling it down she took off his jacket it dropping it to the floor as she too took of her jacket it dropping it on top of her. Next to go was their tops leaving their top half's naked accept for Erin's bra.

"Bed room now" Demanded Erin.  
"As you wish my love"

Jay smiled picking her up in his arms kissing her chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her through to the bedroom. When his knees his the mattress he gently lowered her to the bed running his hands down her toned stomach coming to a stop at the waist band to her jeans. Smiling he leaned down pressing a kiss just below her belly button and slipped her jeans of pulling her panties and socks with them as he went, leaving them on the floor. Gently he ran his hand over her leg and he pressed kisses to her thighs.

Any other time Erin was all for foreplay and Jay being down there but tonight she just wanted him to kiss him and look into her eyes and she didn't want to wait for it. Pulling him up she told him to lose his pants which he quickly complied with as well as his boxers. Leaning over her he reached behind her and unclasped her bra making it come loose and he pulled off. Drooping the garment to the ground he climbed on top of her. Not wasting another second he kissed her deeply as he reached between them running his finger through her folds pushing his finger into her making sure she was went enough….he didn't want to hurt her if she wasn't ready. Erin moans as he pushed his finger in and out and pressed his hard erect member against her.

"Jay make love to me." Whispered Erin

Jay smiled removing his finger bring it to his lips and sucked it before cupping her face in his hand and leaned down pressing a lingering kiss to her lips as he pushed his member into her. Together they moved as one, Erin meeting Jay's thrusts as their hands roamed each other's bodies. They kissed, moaned, gasped, roamed each other's bodies, dug nail into skin and called out each other's names. Jay could tell she was close and he wasn't sure how much longer so reached back down between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb sending her over the edge as she came with a gasp and a moan. Hearing those sounds coming from her lips and feeling her walls contract around him sent him to over the edge as he came calling her name as she spilt his seed into her. Pressing his lips to hers pressing kisses to them as they came down from their organisms he gave her a minuet just kissing and breathing before pulling out of her and took her into his arms. Knowing she liked it when he did that.

**A/N So here is the next chapter not the best at writing sex scenes I dunno why but I can never seem to get it the way I want on to paper. But Any way I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas eve

**A/N Hey guys so I know I've skipped a week or two but I have decided to go straight to Christmas Eve. Any thank you for all who have favourite my story and added to their Alerts. Reviews are very appreciated. **

**Chapter four-Christmas Eve**

The team were spending Christmas at Antonio's and Laura's house because Laura had decided they should have a family Christmas at the included the team their closest friends. Originally his sister Gabby and his brother and law were supposed to be coming to but they had decided to have a team Christmas too since they were all working. Eva and Diego however had decided that since everyone was coming for Christmas that they should all have a cap out at their house because Diego was convinced if they weren't all their then Santa wouldn't be able to find them all. However now Erin was even more nervous about giving Jay his main present in front of any one.

Jay looked about the room and noticed that Erin was nowhere to be seen and come to think about it he hadn't seen her for a while. He knew that an hour ago she had gone up the stairs to wrap up Christmas presents but did it really take that long? Then again it did take him three hours to do his the other day but he was a man, that didn't stop him from wondering if anyone had seen her in the past little while.

"Has anyone seen Erin lately?" Asked Jay  
"Not lately but I'm just going up there to make sure the kids have cleaned their rooms so I will go check on her" Smiled Laura  
"Thank you"

Laura smiled and set he glass down on the coffee table and went up the stairs. First she went into Eva's room to see that it was all clean and smiled as she went next door to Diego's room. Although it was tidy there was the occasional toy or teddy or the floor. Shaking her head still with a smile she put the toys away in their right places and put his teddies on his bed then folded up his pyjamas. Smiling she went to the spare room knocking on the door lightly. Hearing a faint voice telling her to come in she quietly walked into the room closing the door behind her just in case of any nosy parkers came by.

Erin was wrapping up the presents which mainly consisted of gifts for the kids and one gift for each of the adults accept for Jay she got him a few more gifts than the rest of the adults. The last thing she came to was the box she was going to make for Jay when there was a knock at the door. Looking around she made sure there was nothing that was going into the box in sight she called for the person on the other side of the door to come in. Looking up when the door opened and closed, she smiled and relaxed when it was Laura who came in.

"Hey, you've been up here a long time, are you okay?" Asked Laura as she sat on the bed.  
"Yeah just trying to sort the last present for Jay….you know the box."  
"How's it coming along?"  
"We'll I had to sneak out and get another test because the one I kept has faded quite a bit but I think it's going okay."

Erin smiled all be it a nervous as she carefully put a scan picture into a picture frame that had 'FAMILY' across the top of the frame and lay it on the bed. The first thing that she placed in the box was the photo frame the filled the bottom of the box. Next to go was two baby vests folded in half and placed over the photo frame so that you couldn't see the photo and the vests had printed on it "I LOVE DADDY" Then finally the last two things went into the box, which were two sets of booties and the pregnancy test she had not long re taken. Placing the lid on the box she wrapped it too just in case and put the name tag on.

"Do you think he will like it, you don't think it's too much?" Worried Erin  
"No it's perfect he will love it. Now would you like help getting these all down the stairs to under the tree?"  
"Yes please that would be grate…And Laura thank you for everything lately, you have been a saving grace."  
"Always…..Anything for family"

They two of them gathered the gifts and carried them down the stairs to living room. When they entered the living room they were both laughing as they placed the gifts under the three. Erin smiled as she stood and walked over to Jay sitting down in his lap as she placed her head on his shoulder. Looking around at the big family and couldn't help but smile because they were her big family.

Jay wrapped his arms around her as she borrowed herself into his body. He knew that she was probably feeling a little overwhelmed by all this because she had told him the other this was going to be her first family Christmas but she seemed to be handling it well. Erin looked up with big and pressed a kiss to his lips as she whispered in his ear that she loved him and he said it right back.

"Oh hey baby your phone rang a few times while you were up the stairs" Said Jay  
"It did, Did you see who it was"  
"It said unknown"  
"Must be someone trying to sell something if it's that important they will phone me back"

Diego wanted to watch cartoons so Antonio put the cartoons of for him while Laura went to cook the dinner with the help of Erin. As they went to leave Diego stopped them and gave Erin a hug before sitting down again and they left going to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Laura closed behind them so they didn't disturb everyone else with the noise of pots and what not.

Erin wasn't really known for being in the kitchen so she followed Lauren's instructions to the letter because she didn't want to make any mistakes. It was fun though working in the kitchen, maybe she would have to ask her to give her some lessons before the baby was born. You know because she was pretty sure that babies needed to be fed with food as well as milk eventually. Erin was supposed to be peeling and cutting carrots but found herself a piece of carrot so she decided to just munch on one while she peeled and cut the rest of them.

"Are you enjoying that carrot there" Laughed Laura as she got a chopping bored of sliced carrots from Erin with the carrot sticking out her mouth.

Erin looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey at least you're eating healthy" Smiled Laura  
"I'm still getting fat though. I mean I'm only twelve weeks and my jeans are jetting a bit tight already."  
"You're not fat and that's a good thing means it's growing and you'll be showing soon."  
"Ha that rhymed…How long till food I am starving."  
"Not long five minutes, you could go tell everyone to sit at the table and get their drinks. Please"

Nodding she grabbed her carrot and headed out to the living room where they were all watching Scooby Doo. As soon as she mentioned that the food was almost ready they were off out the living room and siting at the table in the dining room with in seconds. Smiling and shaking her head she helped Laura take the food out to the dining room. Finally they were all sat around the table enjoying their dinner together.

As the night got on Erin was starting to get more and more excited. Laura had told the men to do the dished but Erin and Jay insisted that they would do them. Pretty much so they could spend some time with each other because they next time they would be alone will be at night time.

Standing in the kitchen Erin rolled up her sleeves and began to wash the dishes sure there was a dish washer but if it was her house she wouldn't want any dishes to be left till the morning on Christmas eve. Jay stood behind Erin and wrapped his arms around her as he pressed a kiss below her ear.

"Mmm Jay don't do that." Gasped Erin  
"Why not" whispered Jay  
"Not…..mmmm…ooooooo…our house and there is children about. Don't start something you can't finish"

Jay grinned as he pressed one final kiss to her neck and pulled away as he picked up a dish towel. Together they washed and dried the dishes sharing the occasional kiss as they did so and it only took them three quarters of an hour which was probably longer than it would normally take but to be fair they were talking their time.

Finally they joined everyone else back in the living room as the settle down with each other to play a board game before the children had to go to bed. Playing the game was fun although there were rather competitive towards each other including the children who were determined to knock the other out the game. In the end though the winner was Diego followed by Erin then Eva until Adam came last out of everyone. After the game they had hot chocolate and six marshmallows because everyone had to have the same and whipped cream then Laura and Antonio took them up to bed but not before they hugged everyone good night.

Once they children were in bed they got some beer and wine as well as some crisps and dip accept for Erin she prepared herself some veg sticks and did under the watch full eye of Laura as she put the crisps into bowls. At first they were going to turn the music channel on but then they decided to watch a few movies together and choose a comedy That Awkward Moment (never seen it, I googled it) then they watched, The conjuring. And No one was going to lie watching Adam and Kevin jump out their skins and curse every so often did make every smile.

After the movies the all worked quietly getting the gifts from Santa under the tree, a pile for each of them and by the time they were finished it was fair to say they were spoilt. By the time they were finished it was coming on for one o'clock in the morning and they knew they would be up early in the morning judging by how excited the children were despite the fact Eva said she was too old for Santa she was still rather excited so they decided to head for bed or their respected sleeping spots. Erin and Jay were sharing the spare room, Diego was sharing with Eva for the night and Hank was sleeping in his room, Adam and Kim had the sofas, and Kevin had the reclining chair. Alvin and his family would join them tomorrow.

Erin sighed as she climbed into the bed and lay in Jay's arms as he wrapped them around her pressing a kiss to her head.

"You okay baby?" He asked  
"Yeah, it's just weird you know celebrating a family Christmas"  
" I know baby but it'll be fun tomorrow and if you get over whelmed you can always step away for a moment."  
"Yeah I know, I love you Jay"  
"I love you too baby"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five – Christmas Day**_

At six thirty Erin and Jay where awoken by the weight of someone jumping on the bed and a voice calling for them to wake up. Erin blinked her eyes open and buried her face in his chest as he chuckled at the three of them. Erin knew they would be getting up early but she though that meant a time like seven thirty or something not the back of six god the sun wasn't even up yet. Not only that but she was nervous about Jay opening his main present from her, I mean they've never talked about children, did he want them, would he be happy about it?

"Okay…okay we're up" Said Erin as they sat up and seen Laura, Antonio and Hank standing in the door way.  
"Come on lets go, Santa has been."  
"Well then we better get dressed and get down stairs and see what you got then."

Jay helped Diego off the bed and he ran off as the adults laughed following him while the two of them dressed. Glad they showered the night before they dressed as quickly as they could so they didn't keep the children waiting and headed down the stairs where Diego was sitting in front on the tree bouncing excitedly.

Smiling they joined everyone in the floor and got comfy with Jay leaning against the couch and Erin sitting between his legs with her back against his chest. Diego and Eva looked at the adults waiting for the go ahead to open the presents and squealed in delight when the all nodded their heads for them to start opening the gifts. They tore open their gifts one by one giving oooos and aaaaas with every gift they got.

Diego got a new Nerf gun, cars, games, clothes, Xbox and games, books, a new stuffed dinosaur that he named Dinny and many more things that he absolutely loved. Eva got a new phone, clothes, phone case, neckless and other bit and bops of their parents. They both also got gifts off everyone else in the house.

Laura got a new ring and matching neckless off Antonio as her main presents and other bits and bobs off of everyone else such as smellies, family photo gift certificate for her favourite shoe shop (from Hank ) and many more things. Antonio got a new wallet with Dad ingrained in the leather and an expensive watch off of Laura, DVD box set, hipster flask, a desk game for at work and many more things. Hank Got a New leather Jacket off of Erin, Gun cleaning accessories, aftershave a handmade stationary holder from the children and a few more things. Adam got tickets to a baseball game, Aftershave, a movie and a few other things. Kim got a pair of earrings, a new pair of shoes a large canvass picture of a poster of her favourite movie plus more. Kevin got Sons of Anarchy box set and chain and more (couldn't think of what to get for him). Erin got a necklace and earing set, new Leather jacket and a box containing a key and note saying "move in with me?" and many more things. Then last was Jay he got a new phone because Erin made him drop his earlier on in the month and lots more.

"Uncle Jay this last one is for you. I found it at the back of the tree" Said Eva  
"Pass it over please" Smiled Jay

Jay smiled as Eva passed it over and took the box. Taking the wrapping paper off he put it in the bag off paper and opened the box. His eyes bulged as he look at everything in the box and took out the picture frame. Gasping he put it back in the box and looked over at Erin as he put the box down.

"Really, are they sure…we are having a…" Grinned Jay  
"No we're having two"  
"I love you Erin Linday"  
"I love you too Jay Halstead"

Jay grinned widely as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply. Erin laughed as they pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"You're happy?" Asked Erin  
"Ecstatic"

Everyone Adam, Kevin and Alvin looked confused as Hank, Laura, Kim, and Antonio smiled watching them together. Jay smiled as he pulled her into his arms and healed her tightly as they officially told everyone that they were pregnant what they didn't know until today however was that it was twins. Erin hadn't found out until the other day because Erin was a little sore so went to get a check- up at her doctors where they did another scan and some test and confirmed that it was twin you just couldn't see them clearly the last time. The pain was just from her body adjusting to the babies she just had to watch what she was doing.

Everyone smiled as they congratulated the happy couple and looked at the scan picture. Hank still wasn't happy about the fact they were dating nor that they were now expecting not one but two babies but as long as Erin was happy then that is all he could, he would come around in time. Looking over at Erin he could see that she was happy, really happy and he could see how much they loved each other when they looked at one another. There was no doubting that.

For a while they sat together playing a game with the children then Laura had to go start the Christmas dinner and Jay decided to call him family to wish them a Merry Christmas and tell them about their news. Standing up he grabbed his cell phone from the mantle place and put on his jacket going outside onto the porch.

Pulling his jacket around him tighter freezing from the snow and sat on the bench swing on the side of the porch. His mum answered his call on the first wring and he smiled as he listen to her rant on about how she missed him. He had only been on the phone for a minute when he heard the door open and close and looked up to see Erin walking over to him with her jacket zipped tight around her as she joined him on the bench swing with her back against his side, head on his chest, feet up and his arms around her. They had their fingers interlaced and placed on her stomach above where the babies where laying.

"Yeah mum we are having a good Christmas I just wanted to call you and say merry Christmas" Smiled Jay  
"Good, but what aren't you telling me son?" Asked his mum, Donna.  
" Well I have some news to tell you and I think you're going to like it, well I hope you will."  
"You did and what's"  
"Erin is pregnant, we're having twins mom"

Erin could hear is mum squeal through the phone and chuckled quietly as she listened to Jay tell her to calm down. Although she had never met his family she had talked to him mum and dad once on speaker phone and thought they were nice to here's hoping when they did finally meet things would all go okay. Erin placed her head back on his chest as she listened to them continue to talk on the phone.

For a while they two of them stayed sitting on the swing but Jay started to feel Erin shiver beneath him so they headed back inside joining everyone else. When they got inside they went straight through to the living room where the children and the woman had changed into their pyjamas. Smiling she nipped up the stairs into the room they were staying in. pulling of her fancy clothes she pulled her pyjamas out from under her pillow and slipped on the spaghetti strapped vest top first them pulled on a pair of leggings that she would replace with boy shorts later on when she actually went to bed. Just as she was about to leave she stopped in front of the mirror and noticed that the vest top was pulled around her small bump and made it a lot more noticeable than before. How she was able to hide it from most of them especially Jay she had no idea.

Now in comfortable clothes she sat down beside Jay on the couch and noticed everyone staring her. Shrugging it off she lay her head on his shoulder and settled in to begin a guessing game. But every so often she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked around noticing that either Hank or Jay was looking at her.

"What?" Erin asked the both of them curious as she looked between the two men.  
"You have a bump, how did I not notice it? When we've um we've yeah how didn't I notice that" blushed Jay as he realised what he was about to say in front of their boss and children.  
"Yeah I must have popped sometime during the day it wasn't this big yesterday, like you said no one has noticed before."

Jay smiled placing his hand on her small bump as the children demanded his attention to listen to what they were saying. About nine o'clock six o'clock they decided to get some nibbles out for them to much on and put on Eva's new movie Frozen because she was just dying to watch it apparently and just had to put it on before she went to sleep. The woman laughed as all the men including Diageo all groaned as the titles rolled. But by the end of the movie they were all enthralled in it however Eva and Diageo were more than ready for their bed so they said good night to everyone and Antonio took them up to bed.

Later that night the woman had gone to bed about an hour ago and Erin has just climbed back into bed after using the bathroom again and relaxed into the mattress as she heard the men walking up the stairs rather a bit tipsy. Laying quietly she smiled to herself waiting for Jay to come in when all of a sudden she heard singing.

"Hey Jay," Spoke Antonio  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you wanna build a snowman" Said Adam Knocking on the wall.  
"Come on lets go and play, I never see you anymore so come lets go and play" Grinned Jay.  
"The windows are open so is that door, I didn't know they did that anymore, who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates" Sang Adam  
"That's the wrong song Adam" Slurred Jay and Antonio  
"Boys shhhhh the children are asleep" Told Laura as she opened the door to their bedroom

They all turned to look are her sheepishly as the apologised and went into their respective rooms. Jay smiled down at Erin stripping down into his boxer shorts and climbed into the bed beside her. Pressing his lips to her cheek he smiled and pulled her into his arms. Smiling she lay her head on his chest placing her hand on his chest above her head and lay her leg over his and she got comfy in his arms. Jays hand affectionately ran back and forth on her back and they listen to each other's breathing.

"I love you Erin and I love our babies"  
"I Love you too now go to sleep babe"  
"Okay goodnight baby"


	6. Chapter 6 New Year's Out

**Chapter six- New Years out **

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Yes jaelyn2001 there will be scrabble in this chapter too.**

Erin walked up the stairs to the bullpen carrying a weekend bag on her shoulder and a dress in a dress bag in the other hand as she looked at her phone texting as she walked, quickly followed by Laura, Kim, Nadia and even Meredith. Tonight was the news years ball but they all had to work to the last minute so that meant they all had to get dressed in the cribs/on call rooms. As soon as she was in the bullpen Jay rushed forward taking the dress out of her hands and the bag off of her shoulder, kissing her cheek as he did so and he went to put them in the crib they would be getting ready in. Sighing in relief as he took them she sat at her desk putting her feet up on the desk as she leaned back while the other three woman said their hellos to their men. Finally Jay came back down and stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders gently massaging them.

"Lindsay, Halstead my office now" Boomed Voight from the door way to his office.

Everyone looked at the two detectives as if to ask them what he wanted but they didn't know so they shrugged their shoulders and stood walking into their bosses' office. Voight signalled for them to close the door as they enter so Erin closed the door and they sat down in the two seats in front of his desk. Sitting up straight he grabbed a piece of paper that was laying on the keyboard and healed in is hands as glanced at his and then looked up at him.

"Now I didn't want to do this tonight but considering there is the twins that you're carrying now to consider now too" Hank started to explain.  
"Hank what's going?" Asked Erin one hand immediately going to rest on her bump the other holding onto Jay's.  
"Your Father Billy Carroll he gets out on prison in two days. If he comes near you, you make sure you have me, Jay or one of the boys there if not call us"  
"I will but I can't see why he would get in touch it's not like he's ever tried before or cared before he went to prison."  
"I know but just be cautious for now. But I don't want you to worry we are all going to have a good times at this ball tonight"  
"We are going keep you safe Erin" Comforted Jay as he rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

They nodded and Stood as Hank came around his desk and wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug before they joined everyone back in the centre of the bullpen, where they were all talking amongst them self's on the slow night. Not that anyone them would dare voice that out loud and jinx their night when there was still three or so hours that they had before they even started to get ready for tonight's ball.

Once again sitting at her desk she smiled as the four woman joined her around it and they started to talk about what she was going to do with her hair. They decided curled, pinned up with a few loose strands down and a few gems dotted about her hair. After a while they bid goodbye promising to meet them outside the percent at seven o'clock on the dot.

"Erin Lindsay are you turning into a girl, going on girl lunches on your lunch break and discussing hair styles" Teased Antonio.  
"Shut up Antonio"

Soon enough it was time for Erin to go use the work showers and get ready for the night. She had dipped first use of the shower since she took the longest. Although there was three showers Erin had asked to shower alone because since she'd started showing she didn't want to shower with them feeling less comfortable in case they seen her naked, Jay was a different story but he'd seen the changes from the start and seen every little change. But there was no way in the world she was going to let the rest of them know she wasn't feeling comfortable in her body.

Standing up announced she was of for her shower and headed to the showers grabbing a towel from her locker on the way. Turning the water up to Hotter than what she normally liked Erin stepped into the shower under the stream of water. The pressure of the beads of water against her skin felt good as she let the stress of her father getting out of jail fall from her with the water. Closing her eyes she put her face directly under the water before she washed her body then her hair. The shower took her a total of twenty minutes and as much as she was enjoying it she knew the others would need in to shower. Wrapping a towel around her body and one around her hair she dried herself of and put on a pair of sweat pants and a vest top for the walk to the crib.

The first thing she did was to dry her hair and tie it back so it was out of her road while she pulled on her red ball gown. Her dress hugged her figure perfectly caressing each and every one of her curves, making her small bump really pop. It had a sweetheart neck line that was topped with red lace mesh neck and back inset and sleeves, embroidered in a rose pattern. It also had also had the crystal to capture the light. It went all the way to the floor and had a small train. Next she did her make up using the towel of her dress to stop make up dust getting on it. Her makeup was natural with a thick bold like of eye liner over her eyes and extra lengthening mascara making her eyes pop. The last thing she did before getting her clutch ready and her shoes on was her hair. Pulling her hair down she curled in then pinned it up into a bun style on the side of her head using bobby pins with gems on them, leaving a strand at either side of her face and added hair spray giving it the extra strength. With her red heels on she put her phone, walled and light pink lip gloss as well as badge and invitation in her clutch as well as a couple of tissues she head back to the bullpen after tidying.

Walking into the bullpen where Jay, Antonio, Hank, Adam, Alvin, Kevin and Nadine who had been seeing Kevin for the past week and a bit were all standing waiting on her. The rest of their partners were meeting them outside. Erin Blushed and smiled shyly as she walked in seeing their faces but couldn't help but smirk when she seen Jay's jaw hit the floor.

" Pick your jaw up Baby your catching flies" Erin grinned running her hand down his chest and kissed his cheek "You boys ready to get this party"  
"Yep, sure am, you bet" came from all the guys and Nadine as they headed out side to meet, Laura, Kim, and Meredith.

As they left Jay grabbed Erin around the waist and pulled her back into his arms giving her a chesty kiss.

"You look absolutely beautiful baby" Grinned Jay  
"Thanks babe, now come on before they think we are up to no good."

Jay laughed as they joined the others and walked outside meeting up with everyone else and got in their separate cars driving to the venue. When they got there the ball was already in full swing with people drinking, dancing and talking. They all walked straight to the bar ordering either wine or beer accept for Erin who asked for orange juice and they found there table all being seated together.

Jay took Erin out to the dance floor and they moved to the beat of the music. At first it was awkward and uncomfortable but soon they found a position with his hands around her side with his hands resting on her lower back and her arms wrapped around her neck. Looking at them from the side lines there was no doubt about it that they were so in love with each other as they looked at each other, Jay said something and Erin's face lit up and she laughed. At first Hank was totally against them being together but now as he watched them as seen how happy his little girl was he couldn't help but be happy at her.

Erin and Jay groaned as they seen the Chief of staff's assistant walking over to them. He was a guy that was loud, obnoxious, rude and always hit on her. To her he was the complete opposite of Jay. Pushing herself into his side as much as she could she lay her hand on her baby bump and sighed.

"Well, well, well If it isn't the beautiful Erin looks like you've been busy nice bump there. Care to dance?" Asked Johnny  
"I have a partner thank you"  
"Oh come on Erin you know you want to"  
"I really don't so stop while you can before you end up in tears. Come on Jay I need a drink"

Jay laughed at Johnny's and with his hand resting on her lower back he led her to their table where the rest of the girls had just sat down. Erin sat with her hand on her back and smiled as she watched Jay across the room at the bar. Their eyes met through the crowed and Jay mouthed that he loved her which she mouthed back and watched him walk over to them. Handing her the glass of orange juice he smiled and kissed her forehead as everyone gathered in a circle in the middle of the room for the nearing countdown to midnight.

"Alright guys there is just over five minutes to the bells ring, so I would like to thank you all for coming and as you know the money from buying drinks go to charity. It's been a long year but you all got through it and I'm proud of each and Every One of you. So thank you for coming. Here's to a new year." Said the police commissioner  
"And with that lets start the countdown" said the leader of the band "1 1"  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR" shouted every one

Together they leaned in and for the first the time they kissed passionately. Jays tongue ran across her bottom lip as he slipped it past her lips and their tongues battled for dominance but soon they were brought back to reality when Auld Lang syne started playing. Everyone joined in crossing their arms holding on to each other's hands in one big circle as they sang along.

After more dancing and kissing they were finally on their way home. Erin had decided to drive since he had, had a few. Erin smiled as he rested his hand on her thigh but his hand got higher and higher squeezing and caressing her as he pressed the occasional kiss to her lips. As is if driving in this dress pregnant wasn't enough she was now very turned on.

When they got home Erin parked the car and they both quickly got out heading straight to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator they kissed and tried to keep their hands at bay but as soon and it pinged and the doors opened he pushed her inside up against the wall kissing her passionately their tongues clashing against each other's. Erin gasped as he hands ran down her front pressing against her sex through her dress. They quickly walked down the hall to Erin's apartment and went straight to the bedroom.

Running her up her back he pressed kisses to her neck as he tried to get the beautiful but irritating dress off of her but it was proven to be harder than he though. Erin stepped back from him and took it off leaving her in a pair of lacy red panties as she hung it up. Jay quickly followed her lead and pulled off his tux but he however left it where fell and pulled her back against him so her back was against his front. Kissing her shoulder he ran his hand up her side over her breast and squeezed as he sucked at the spot he was kissing. Pulling and nipping at her nipple he teased her making her chest arch into hand. He gave the other breast some attention before his hand moved down across her stomach caressing her thighs. Spreading her legs with his hand he felt her lean against him more as he ran his finger through her wet folds and rubbed her clit. Hearing her moan his name he pushed two fingers into her and instantly started to move them and he continued rubbing her clit. Erin reached behind her holding on to his thighs as she moved against his fingers.

"So wet and tight baby mmmm" Moaned Jay into her ear as he pressed and rubbed her clit his fingers moving to the tip and back in hitting her walls as the tightened around them,  
"mmmm god…..yes…..Jay…so….close"  
"Come for me baby let me hear you come"

As soon as he kissed her neck and he pushed his fingers in deeper she clamped down on him and cam hard moaning his name as she rode out her orgasm. Giving her a second to recover, he gently picked her up and lay her on her back as he climbed over her setting himself between her legs and kissed her chest his member at full salute pressing against her as she rubbed herself on him.

"I need you Jay I need you in me"  
"Are you sure your ready baby I don't want to hurt you"  
"I'm ready Jay now please"

Jay kissed her breast leaving a mark right where her tops quite often cut off and lined himself pushing into her slowly as to tease her. Their hands touched and caressed their lips pressed against skin and each other's lips as they moved together. He pulled out and pushed back as she wrapped her legs around his waist making him go as deep as she would allow him. Her nails dug into his back as she scratched him. He could feel her getting tighter as was struggling to not come right there knowing she needed a bit longer. Reaching down he rubbed her clit faster and he thrust in pulled out and did it again his member filling her completely and she came again just as hard calling his name and moaning. Jay was right behind her spilling his seeds into her as he moaned her name into her ear and the rode out their orgasms. Flipping them over so he was on his back Erin lay on top of them he pressed a kiss to her forehead he started to pull out.

"No don't not yet" she asked as he nodded and pushed back into her making them both moan and the finally they fell asleep. Sure they had made love more than once with twins on the way that was more than obvious but this time it was different and it was out of the world like everything fell into place. Now they sleeping Erin still on top of him and he was still inside her.

**Keep reviewing guys. **


	7. Chapter 7 Lazy Day

**Chapter Seven – Lazy day **

**A/N as usual I Don't own anything but my story and any oc Characters. Reviews are always welcome.**

**6 months pregnant **

Erin woke up to the sun shining through the gap in the curtains onto her eyes. Opening her eyes she smiled lazily as she seen Jay already awake looking down at her running her finger back and forth over her stomach. Reaching up she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and tried to hold back a yawn but it was no use. Jay smiled at just how cute she was when she first woke in the morning. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her lips and smiled against her lips.

"Morning beautiful" Grinned Jay  
"MMM good morning….what happened to your eye?"  
"He put up a fight when we went to arrest him. How was your night with Nadine?"  
"It was good it got me thinking though"  
"Yeah about what?"

Erin looked up at him and sat up leaning against the headboard as Jay to sat up facing her, he could see the nervousness in her eyes. Leaning over she grabbed a catalogue that was full of nursery things and set it on her lap. Jay looked at her confused as she played with the corner of the pages. Wanting to know what was going through her mind he took the catalogue out of her hands setting it on the bed and reached up tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun during the night behind her ear.

"Speak to me baby" Spoke Jay softly.

To him it might not seem like a big deal but to Erin it really was a big deal, she had never asked anyone this before nor wanted anyone to do it.

"So Nadia and I were looking at nursery things and we couldn't think of where to put it all. I mean if it was just one baby we could cope for a bit while we figured it out. But we are having two and I…..we can't cram two babies into a one bedroom apartment. Neither of us had room and I want them to have their own rooms like I never had so it got me to thinking….. I …want to buy a house with you…. My lease is up next week. We don't have to we can figure it out but i…i…just though"

Erin was cut off by his lips against her as he kissed her deeply.

"Erin Lindsay there is nothing more than I would love move it with you. MY lease is week to week since there is always a chance that I get called back to the Army. I could call a real-estate agent this morning as see if there is any house we could go look at"

Erin nodded with the biggest smile on her face and lay her hands on her large bump as Jay went up to call about house. Dressed in her boy shorts and spaghetti strapped vest top she padded out to the kitchen wincing at the cold laminate flooring beneath her feet. Deciding she really needed oatmeal she started to make herself some and bacon with eggs for Jay. The radio played softly as she sang along to the country channel.

Hanging up the phone that's how he found her as he walked into the kitchen. Her back to him at the stove barefoot singing away to herself. Grinning he snapped a photo with his cell phone and got the orange juice out pouring it into two glassed and made himself a coffee. Placing his breakfast down in front of him Erin leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips and sat down across from him. During breakfast he explained how the real-estate agent had four house that would be perfect for them and with the right plan not to coasty and they were able to go and view the properties today. So Erin called Hank to explain why they wouldn't be in today but he explained to her that if they were house hunting that he had something for her.

"Hanks on his way over with something for me" Said Erin hanging the phone up  
"It that case we better go and get ready for the day"

Erin and Jay had literally just finished getting ready when there was a knock at door followed by Hanks voice calling her name. Shaking her head at the urgency he had in his voice she chuckled and opened the door letting him in. Hank smiled and kissed her cheek as he walked further in smiling at Jay as he walked out of the hall sitting on the couch. Erin sat down beside him and Hank sat on the arm chair to the side of them perched on the edge of the chair a white envelope in his hands.

"What's up Hank is this about Billy?" Asked Erin  
"No no nothing like that actually about Camille. When we found out she was dying we…she updated her will she left both you and Justin something for when you bought family houses. I don't know how much it is she had been saving without me knowing just told me to give you the envelope." Explained Hank 

Hank handed the envelope over to Erin who took it carefully opening it and pulled out the papers and gasped.

"Hank that thirty grand we can't take this" Said Erin  
"You can and you will. I had a word with the lawyer and the bank the money will be in your account later morning or afternoon around one"  
"Thank you so much Hank" Said Erin hugging him tightly.  
"Yes thank you" Spoke Jay  
"Don't thank me it was all Camille. Just get them babies a family home and take care of my little girl Jay"  
"Yes sir"

Erin glared at him calling her his little girl. Hank needed to get to work so he didn't stay long he was in and out within half an hour and soon they were looking around houses trying to imagine what it would look like with their things in but all Jay could imagine was a beautiful Erin running around after two toddlers their laughter filling up the room. By the time they got to the third house they didn't need to look at the fourth one this one was the one, it was their house. They instantly got her to call and put an offer down.

The house on the outside was the typical American dream looking house. On the first floor was a large living room, a decent sized dining room, a massive kitchen with two French doors leading out to the porch to the big garden. In the middle of the very big kitchen was an isles where it was set up with chair around one half and a chopping bored built in on the other side. Of to the side was three steps leading down to a door the lead to a tiny hall with two door one for the utility room and one to the garage coming from the front of the house. It the perfectly sized hall was stairs leading up to the second floor. On the second floor closest to the stairs was the spare bedroom, it was small but big enough for a double bed, night stands a wardrobe and a set of drawers if they needed It. Next was the bathroom a big beautiful white and grey bathroom. It had a standalone bath a shower in the corner. Then it the master bedroom that had en-suit opposite end to the bathroom. With a bath shower combe. Their room was bigger than she was used to. It would happily fit her king sized bed and all her other furniture with plenty of room left. Down the hall one either side was two exact the same bedrooms. They were decent sized bigger than most children's rooms Erin thought. The agent put their offer of the asking price to the current owner and told them she would get back to them so they stopped to get some ice cream and headed home.

When they got home the person she had been dreading since New Year two months ago was standing leaning against her door. Jay could feel her grip on his hand tighten and he looked over at her concerned then followed her gaze to the man leaning against her door. If looks could kill then the look she was giving him would have by sure have killed him but unfortunately they didn't.

"What do you want" Snarled Jay  
"To speak to my daughter" Grinned Billy  
"Well I don't want to speak to you"  
"Come on Erin baby don't be like that I'm your dad"  
"Don't call me baby and you're not my dad, Hank is more my dad than you are now leave me alone I have nothing to say to you"  
"Well I have something to say to you and I want to hear about my grand baby in there"  
"I told you before I want nothing to do with you now leave"

Erin unlocked the door and walked straight through it without looking at him going straight into their en-suit bathroom. She could hear Jays voice telling Billy to go away and stay away as she leaned over the bathtub turning the taps on and pouring some bubble bath in. Hearing the door close and the familiar sound of Jays footsteps coming towards her she sighed in relief and pulled her clothes off turning the taps off and getting into the water. Jay walked in just as she sat down and sat down by the side of the bath. Resting his hand on her bump in the water he gently caressed her skin. Erin smiled up at him and closed her eyes as the water relaxed her muscles and relieved her aching back.

"You okay baby?" Asked Jay  
"Yeah I'm just….I just hope we get this house. If we don't I really hope we have a house before the babies are born"  
"We will baby"

Just as Jay was about to say something the house phone rang. Standing quickly walked out to the living room answering it before it rang out. Erin was curious as to who was calling the house phone because normally almost everyone called their cell phones. Either way her bath was making her to relaxed to worry too much. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a light sleep as she felt the water around her body and the feeling on the babies move about inside of her. By the time Jay was off the phone Erin was sound asleep in the bath.

Walking back into the en-suit he smiled when he heard the soft snored coming from her lips. Kneeling back down beside the edge of the bath he ran his finger down her cheek as her eyes flickered open and she smiled up at him. Grinning Jay pulled his clothes off quickly and pulled Erin to sit up before he climbed in the tub behind her. All her life Erin had never wanted to share a bed or a bath tub with another guy but now here she was moving in with one, sitting in a bath tub with said guy and six months pregnant with his babies.

"We got the house babe" Whispered Jay into her ear from behind her.  
"We did" Gasped Erin turning around to face him, her speed sloshing water over the edge of the white tub.  
"We did baby we got our house we get the keys the second Friday of next month"

Jay laughed at the excited look on her face as her lips crashed against his. Gripping her hips he kissed her with just as much passion and could feel his reaction to her. Good if she was going to be like this the rest on her pregnancy he was going to love it, I mean they had sex a lot more than most couples probably but now it was all the time.


End file.
